Infernal Quadrants
Infernal culture is harsh, unpredictable, violent, and bloody. As such, the romance there is as twisted and warped as the place itself is; although the pulse of love has never been able to be successfully squashed, it has definitely changed forms a great deal. Specifically, it has changed into four forms, resembling the Homestuck quadrants which we've borrowed to explain how the romances work. There are four romantic quadrants: The red, black, pale, and ashen quadrants, and they can be said to be divided two ways: by flush, and by emotion. The concupiscent quadrants, which are the red and black, deal with sexual and intense romantic feelings, while the conciliatory quadrants, the pale and ashen, revolve around more platonic emotions. The red and pale are the redrom group, which revolve around more positive emotions, while the black and ashen are the blackrom group, and revolve around negative emotions. Each of these relationships are considered totally different things: it is considered monogamous to have both a kismesis and a romantic partner, as well as a palemate and an auspistice. Each interacts differently with the Master/Slave relationship commonly found in Hell. Red Romance Symbol: <3 ♥ This is your typical romantic relationsip; it generally matches up with how humans believe romance works. Demons who engage in this type of romance typically have affectionate and loving feelings toward each other, but demons being what they are, sometimes the courtship can become turbulent and violent. There is a special set of steps used to intitiate this type of courtship; the typical dating and getting to know each other, but in addition to this there are steps involved to prove how strong and capable each member of the coupling is, and to establish which romantic role each will take. Dancing, fighting, the giving of blood and particular flowers (specifically, red roses) and showing off money are all a part of it. The symbolic giving of an ace of hearts card traditionally signals initial interest in beginning the relationship, but not all demons follow this rule, or indeed any of them. Black Romance Symbol: <3<''' ♠ ''' This occurs between a demon and another demon known as their “kismesis.” Both parties must hate each other equally, and a rivalry is born between them. This is, however, no ordinary rivalry; it is true, devoted hatred, a potent archrivalry mixed with feelings of sexual attraction. However, in an official kismesisitude the two demons must refrain from defeating or killing each other, out of interest in keeping the relationship going. In fact, a demon might be inclined to help his kismesis, perhaps for a price, in order to prevent their death or fracturing into someone who can not keep up an acceptable rivalry. In this way, the two go back and forth; one seeking revenge on the other for some wrong, which is then avenged again, or thwarting the wiles of one who then disrupts the plans of the other. There might be a string of retaliation after retaliation in a long dance of romantic hatred, or it might be more subtle, a long term political rivalry which is a quiet and elegantly performed struggle for power between the two, but which is no less potent. Generally speaking it is considered to be poor form to involve other intimates in the kismesisitude; hurting one's partner's loved ones, or using them as bargaining chips is acceptable during the courtship phase, but once the relationship is official one is expected to refrain from using them as a long-term part of the rivalry strategy. This is an agreement both parties usually come to anyway, given that they wish to have a black romance but also keep their respective red romances. It therefore grew into a general cultural understanding that the kismesisitude would be kept separate from the red romances. There is, like red romance, a set of steps involved in initiating this type of romance. Fighting is especially important, whether physically or politically or in whatever way the relationship is built upon; hostile touching and grabbing is usually taken as a form of this type of flirting, as seen here. Dancing may be involved, and the giving and forcible taking of blood, as well as the initial giving of an ace of spades card to signal interest. Pale Romance Symbol: <> ♦ The quadrant that is both conciliatory (platonic) and redrom (associated with positive emotions), this occurs between a demon and their palemate. That is, a demon who is very close to another, but in a platonic sense; more like a brother than a lover. Because demons often have short tempers but are meant to do a job, it is necessary that they have other demons to ground them and prevent them from performing acts that threaten their own or Hell's well being. The resulting relationships that form from this need are intense and close, and they function as sort of guardians to each other, grounding each other and making sure they don't go totally off the rails, or encouraging them to go a little more off the rails, if they believe that their palemate is not doing their full chaotic Infernal duty. They act as confidants, best friends, and advisors on how to go about political intrigue which in Hell can become very savage and complex. This type of romance is typically initated with the giving of an ace of diamonds card, and it is associated with romance, although the emotions involved are more platonic. Time spent together enjoying each other's company is important. Ashen Romance Symbol: o8< ♣ This is a member of the blackrom group, meaning it is associated with negative feelings, and a member of the conciliatory group, meaning that it remains platonic. An auspistice is the name for a demon who mediates a fight between two other demons in order to prevent the fight from spilling over into a full kismesisitude. They facilitate interactions between two demons who have reason to fight but may already have kismesises, or possibly do not want the rivalry to become a full relationship because it is only the one fight, or possibly the two are already in a red romance and do not wish to turn black. A demon may auspisticize between several different pairings at a time if they are inclined to. This quadrant tends to have more temporary members; it's more based on 'flings' than having a permanent auspistice for any given pairing. It therefore has no real steps taken to making the relationship permanent. Category:Infernal Culture Category:Hell Category:Culture Category:Supernatural